The First and Last Earth Thanksgiving
by jassycatx33
Summary: Random one-shot and my first fanfic.  So, Zim and Gir's first and last Thanksgiving.  What will happen?


This is my first fanficion so please don't review to harshly. (:

_* Note *_ Katie-Marie knows all about Zim's secret. And yes I know this is a bit late for Thanksgiving. Sorry I was spending time with family and then I was doing school work and I didn't have much time to work on it.

I burst out of my room and ran down the steps. "Happy Thanksgiving Grammie!" I yelled. Before my grandmother could reply I ran out of the door and towards one of my best friends' house. I pounded on the door until I heard someone coming to get it. I smiled when it opened, "Happy Thanksgiving, Dib!" I yelled. I hugged him tightly and ran in the other direction. I sprinted to my favorite house on the block and knocked until I heard one of my favorite phrases, "Welcome home, son". I shoved past the Roboparents and over to Gir who was sitting on the couch watching the Thanksgiving Angry Monkey Show Special. "Gir! Happy Thanksgiving!" I yelled. "Where's Zim?" I asked, looking around.

"Mastah's in the lab. What's Thanksgiving?" he said.

"Thanksgiving? Well it's a holiday, like Christmas. Except you don't get presents, you eat a lot of food like turkey and mashed potatoes and other good stuff. Then you are really full but you eat pie anyways." I explained. "I forgot that you guys aren't from Earth" I said with a slight smile.

"Ohhhhhhhh." he replied.

"Can you get Zim please?" I asked.

"Okay-Dokey!" he yelled and ran off. I sat down on the couch for a minute when Gir came back with Zim following him.

"Hi Zim!" I yelled. "Happy Thanksgiving!" I said and smiled. "I hope Gir explained what that is." I said slowly. Gir looked at me and smile with his tongue out. I sighed and opened my moth to speak but Zim covered my mouth with his hand.

"Thanksgiving is a filthy Earth holiday when filthy humans eat as much as pigs." he said and took his hand off my mouth.

"Well it's also a time to think about stuff your thankful for. Like friends and family." I said and smiled.

"I'M THANKFUL FOR WAFFLES!" Gir yelled. I smiled and looked at Zim.

"So, what are you thankful for?" I asked. He started to walk away but I ran in front of him and stared at him. "Tell me." I said and smiled. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'm thankful for my mission. Happy?" he asked and pushed me to the side.

"Not really." I said. I grabbed his elbow. "Why?" I asked.

"Why? Because it's a special mission that's why. Leave me alone Katie-Marie." he replied. He knew I hated when he called me that but he only called me that when I was bothering him.

"And that's it? You're thankful for a mission? How? You said you hated this planet. That you hated humans." I said. I crossed my arms and looked down.

"I... well I don't... it's just..." he stuttered, trying to think of something to say. I turned away. I felt Gir hug me.

"Awe, thanks Gir I needed that." I said. He smiled at me wit his tongue out again and I did the same back. Zim was still thinking of something to say. "Just go do whatever Zim, I'm going home." I said.

"No! Um, I mean..." he sighed as if defeated somehow. "Okay. I build a machine that I was going to use to make the lava in the Earth's core come up to the surface in volcanoes all over the place and some lava will make new volcanoes and I was going to do that today and I was going to ask for your help but then I knew that was stupid because you live here and then..." he paused and looked at me.

"Go on..." I said slowly.

"Well hen I felt... I DON'T KNOW WHAT I FELT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO! I... the Tallest told me my mission is fake." he said. "And now I have to go back to Foodcourtia or I will be killed!" he said.

"But..." My eyes focused on him. "I don't understand. How is your mission fake?" I asked.

"Well, they told me they're tired or my constant calls and that they just sent me away with a robot made of spare parts so they could get rid of me. They never thought I'd find a planet. They thought I'd rot out in space. But, as you can see, I didn't." he explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry Zim. I didn't know. I.." I stopped and stepped forward to him and hugged him. "How long do you have?" I asked him.

"A day." he replied.

"Okay. I'm going to stay here and we will have your first and last Thanksgiving here on Earth." I said. I smiled and stepped back. "So, is Thanksgiving turkey sculpted out of waffle good?" I shrugged. I had no money and all they have is waffles for Gir.

"No! I have a Turkey. I been hidin' it in da fridge!" Gir said.

"Awe, Gir you're so awesome." I said and smiled as I walked over to the fridge and saw a turkey sitting right out in the open. It seemed fairly new too. "Mhm. Okay, this will take a while" I spent about fifteen minutes with Gir preparing the turkey and finally I put it in the oven. "It will be cooking for maybe four hours. So we ca make mashed potatoes, would you like to do that Gir?" I said with a smile.

"WOOHOO!" he replied. I smiled and thought for a second.

"Well. I don't like green beans or anything like that. SO I guess we'll make corn. Do you have corn?" I asked Zim. He was sitting on the couch watching television with a bored expression on his face.

"Huh?" he said. "Oh. I don't know. I hate human food. Go ask Gir." he said and returned his attention to the television.

"Okay." I said. "Gir my darling, come here!" I called in a sing-songy voice.

"Gir reporting for duty" Gir said as he walked into the room.

"Hello Gir, do you have corn? Like canned corn?" I asked.

"I dunnoooooo." he said.

"Giiiir" I whined. "Ugh, I guess I have to go to the store." I said. "Gir just make the mashed potatoes please." I said. I walked towards the door.

"Wait." I heard Zim say. "Zim shall come with you." I turned on my heel to face Zim who was already in disguise.

"Okay." I said, trying not to show the obvious happiness that filled me. We walked down to the nearest store and bought a pumpkin pie that you just had to warm up in the oven and some corn. We we silent until the walk back. I got curious. "Have you ever seen the stars up close?" I asked.

"What? No." He said.

"Oh. Well. I think that that would be so cool." I said. "I like the stars." I said. Then it was silent, except for the rustle of the bag each time I took a step. We walked like that back to his house. Almost. Because I heard footsteps behind us and before I knew it Zim was being attacked, by Dib! I ran over and pulled Dib off of him. "Dib! What are you doing. Your lucky that I'm in a good mood or I would have slapped you right now." I said with a scowl on my face.

"But... I..." Dib said.

"I don't want to hear it. Go home Dib. I thought you would be spending time with family or something." I said as I walked over to Zim. "Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Filthy Dib-human!" he yelled and he walked, slightly limping, back towards the house. I glared at Dib.

"My dad's at work. And..." Dib looked down at the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry but I'm already doing something tonight." I said. I wasn't angry anymore, I am too much of a softy. I walked over and hugged him. "I have to go I'm cold." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I walked away without waiting for a reply. I stepped into the house to see Zim sitting on the couch covered in dirt. "Zim why don't you go change and wash off? I don't know how Irkens clean up but you should go d that because dinner is almost ready." I said.

"Eh. Whatever." He stood up and walked off somewhere. I sighed and took the turkey out of the oven.

"This looks great." I said as I took the temperature. It was perfect. I set it to cool as I put the corn in a dish and put it in the microwave. "Giiiiiir!" I called.

"I made da mashed potatoesss!" he said proudly. He showed me the large container filled with mashed potatoes. And they actually looked pretty good. But you can never tell.

"They look great Gir. Put them on the table please, along with the turkey" I said as I moved the turkey onto a large platter. Gir put the mashed potatoes on the table and then put the turkey on it. I put the corn down too. "Gir, can you get plates or something please?" I asked. Gir handed me some paper plates.

"Um. Okay that'll have to do." I said as I set them up with some plastic cups on the table. And guess what? Plastic forks and knives and spoons as well! That wasn't what I expected but we'll make do with it. I was about to call Zim's name when he came out of nowhere, and he was cleaned up and didn't have his disguise on. "Oh, doesn't this filthy human food look good?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Eh. Sure." he said. I sighed.

"Um, who's going to cut this turkey because a plastic knife won't work." I said sadly.

"Gir! Use your saw." Zim demanded. I glanced at Gir as a large saw extended out from his back and her cut the turkey with it. He did an okay job but it wasn't fully cut.

"Cool." I said. I ripped off a piece of light meat and decided ripping it with my hands was easier. All through out Gir and Zim kept throwing food at each other and eventually we were all throwing food at each other and laughing and having a good time.

"Gir no! Not the mashed potatoes!" I yelled as I laughed and the mashed potatoes hit my cheek I wiped them off and ate them off of my hand. "Yum." I said. We finally "finished" dinner and cleaned up our mess. "Okay, I guess I'll put the pie in now?" I said with a smile as I put the pumpkin pie in the over. It only took about five minutes.

"I WANT PIE!" Gir yelled.

"Zim is ready to try the 'pumpkin pie' you speak of!" Zim said.

"Okay!" I said as I brought it to the table I cut three pieces and handed them out. "WOW! This pie is so delicious!" I said.

"This is the best filthy human food I've ever had." Zim said. I smiled. After we finished the pie and everything was cleaned up I looked around sadly. "I guess this is the last time I'll see mt favorite green and purple house?" I said sadly.

"Yes." Zim said.

"And the last time I see Gir?" I said sadly again.

"Yes." Zim said again.

"So, this is the last time I'll see... you?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Yes." he said, but he sounded sad.

"Zim?" I said.

"What Kat-human?" he replied.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said. I looked down at the floor.

"Hmm, yes. And... I will miss you too pathetic human." he replied.

"What?" I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. He nodded a tiny bit and I tackled him into a hug. "Sorry." I said with a smiled, my cheeks stained with tears. We stood up and I wiped my eyes. "Sorry." I said again. "Well I better go..." I said slowly. Gir ran over to me and I hugged him, "I'll miss you so much Gir." I said. I looked at Zim sadly and hugged him once more.

"Don't worry Kat-human, we will see each other again." he said. I pulled back and smiled at him, and he smiled back. And I left, I left my favorite purple and green house that I will never see again. I left the little robot who I loved like the little brother I never had. I left the alien who might have been my best friend. And there's a possibility I will never see them again.

* * *

*****I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!*****

The only thing I own is my OC and I don't really *own* it because it's not copy-right or anything.  
Please review and try not to be too harsh because this was my first attempt at fanfiction.


End file.
